En tus recuerdos
by Elmund9
Summary: El Salvador sufre amnesia y no reconoce a sus hermanos ni recuerda haber sido un país. (Centrado en Honduras, El Salvador, Guatemala y México)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Aquí un nuevo fic de hetalia. Pero con trama.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

La tarde era bastante tranquila en la Playa Punta Ratón, la marea tranquila y gente caminando junto con su familia. Todo era demasiado calmado, justo como le gustaba a Honduras. Caminar descalzo sobre la arena del mar era una de sus actividades favoritas de la vida y lo hacia olvidarse de todos los problemas del mundo.

Su cabello ya necesitaba un corte, sus rizos negros comenzaban a estorbar a sus lentes debido al viento.

Estaba pensando esto mientras se pienaba los mechones para atrás cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y el país dio un largo respiró antes de contestar, el número no le era familiar y la lada no era de su país, pero eso no evito que contestara.

-Buenas tardes, soy Marco Rodriguez de la PNC ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

Honduras tragó saliva, intentado discernir que era eso del PNC, la Policia Nacional Civil, la policia del Salvador era lo primero que se le atreveso a la mente.

-¿Por qué?- Honduras preguntó secamente, despues de todo los humanos a veces jugaban bromas como esta.

-Estoy hablando desde San Miguel, ¿es usted hermano de Salvador Sánchez?

Los ojos café oscuro de Honduras se volvieron grandes al escuchar el nombre. Su hermano El Salvador había carcajeado cuando mostró su nueva identificación. "Igual que mi jefe" había señalado las letras, esta coincidencia devido a que los paises utilizaban una identificación con un nombre que a ellos les gustara (El Salavador siempre eacogia Salvador) y los apellidos de su actual jefe, una medida acordada desde los comienzos del nuevo milenio, el peor acuerdo tomado después de una borrachera mundial.

-¿Es usted "Duro" Sánchez"?-la voz del policia preguntó desde el otro extremo.

-¿Por qué?

-Su hermano ha sufrido un percance. Mejor siéntese antes de explicarle.

Honduras escuchó la noticia de pie, su hermano había sido atropellado y su única identificación su celular. El policia había intentado comunicarse con "Xica" Sánchez y "Temo" Sánchez antes de él, sus hermanos que estaban en México y Guatemala respectivamente antes de intentar marcar a los amigos. Por suerte él "Duro" sí había contestado.

El país solamente pudo sujetar su cien ante las noticias.

Alicia Duran era una mujer poco sobresaliente, nariz aguileña, piel morena, de estatura promedio y hombros anchos. Tenia entrenamiento militar y hablaba cinco idiomas. Aun así carecía de "eso" que hace a una persona destacar.

Ella era la guardaespaldas de Honduras cuando él salía del país por cuestiones "familiares" que pertenecían a una realidad concreta.

-Señor Honduras, ¿esta todo bien?- preguntó la mujer mientras esperaban la salida del avión en el aeropuerto.

Antes de contestar su celular comenzó a sonar, el mismo número de antes parpadeando en la pantalla.

-¿Hola?- contestó esperando que fuera su hermano el que estaba del otro lado.

-¡Hola 'Duro'!-la voz jovial de Guatemala parecia ahogarse en risas. Este hermano no era el que Honduras esperaba.

-¿Qué haces con el celular de El Salvador, Guatemala?

-Se te olvido el "Señor" - su vecino carcajeo un poco -Los amigos de 'Chava' me lo prestaron para llamarte. Él aun no despierta, quizás espera un beso de tu parte.

Esto último lo dijo casi cantando y Honduras se vio forzado a moder su labio para no soltarle una grosería.

-En realidad hay problemas hermano...verás, 'Chava' uhm, hay una joven aquí... ella es la prometida de él.

-Sabes que nunca termina casando con nadie -Honduras susurró, intentado evitar que Alicia escuchará. Los humanos no debían enterarse de todos los pormenores de la vida privada de su familia.

-Disculpa, ya llego 'Xica', luego te llamó.

Honduras miro feamente el celular antes de volver a guardarlo y miró fríamente a su guardaespaldas, ella evito estremecerse con la mirada penetrante del país.

Él comenzó a pensar en un nombre que se pareciera a "Duro", al menos tenia idea de Temo.

-Cuando lleguemos al hospital me llamas Arturo Sánchez ¿entendido?

* * *

La novia de El Salvador era una mujer hermosa de vibrantes ojos del color del cielo. Bucles finos café enmarcaban su cara redonda. Una figura digna de modelo, aunque era de la misma estatura que Alicia.

Una recién graduada de derecho que aun no se titulaba. Claudia Borrego era el nombre y desconocia siquiera que su prometido tuviera una familia esa mañana. Todo esto fue informado por México (Francisca) por mensajería acompañada por emoticones.

Sin embargo eso no lo preparó para las miradas reprobantes de la novia y los amigos del novio. Aparentemente que "Chava" tuviera una familia secreta no era del agrado de ellos.

Alicia vigilaba todo desde la entrada a la sala de espera, volviendose la única red de defensa para los tres países que se encontraban sentados en un rincón apartado de las demás personas.

Finalmente, un doctor de mediana edad llamó a la señorita Claudia aparte y después ella realizó señas a los tres hermanos para que la siguieran por un pasillo. Por el rabillo del ojo Honduras se percato de cómo Alicia luchaba con todas sus fuerzas de seguirlos al cuarto de El Salvador.

El país centroamericano había despertado finalmente de la morfina. Todos los examenes mostrando que no tenía fracturas o hemorragias. Sin embargo tenía una gaza bajo el ojo derecho, tapando uno de sus lunares.

Fuera de eso la cara redonda, nariz chata y ojos café tirando a ambar se veían bastante bien, sin señales de que hubiera algún problema.

Él sonrió a Claudia pero había algo en la forma que miraba a sus hermanos que era preocupante, después de unos segundo El Salvador alzó una ceja, trago aire y miró fijamente al doctor y finalmente habló con voz seca y contundente.

-Ya le dije doctor. No tengo hermanos.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Como siempre se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.**

 **Notas: perdón a los que no les agrade el presidente de El Salvador, pero eso de utilizar el apellido del jefe es un headcanon que planeo usar en todos mis fics, incluido este.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este cap va dedicado a los salvadoreños que leen este fic y agradecimientos a los que pusieron un comentario en el cap anterior. Espero este cap sea de su agrado (:**

* * *

Salvador vio de nuevo a sus supuestos hermanos, jovenes que no superaban los 25 a opinión de él, intentado recordar siquiera haberlos visto en la calle.

La mujer era delgada y de buena figura, debajo de su ojo derecho tenía dos lunares verticales a centimetros de distancia. Su cabello negro enmarcaba su cara con dos flequillos ondulados, el resto estaba sujetado en un peinado de trenza.

El hombre más alto del grupo tenía lentes cuadrados, una cara ovalada y su piel era más morena que el resto. Tenía un aire taciturno y parecía vigilar todo profundamente con sus ojos cafés que parecían negros a simple vista.

Por ultimo estaba un joven de cara redonda y cabello castaño oscuro que cubría la mitad de la parte izquierda de su frente. Y tenía un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo y otro cerca de la comisura izquierda de su labio derecho (como Salvador, pero eso no decía absolutamente nada)

-¿Disculpa?- la joven fue la primera en desvanecer el silencio que Salvador había creado.

-Señorita, no sé a que estan jugando. Pero yo no tengo hermanos -él contestó dispuesto a acabar la mentira de esos desconocidos de una vez. Claudia y el doctor parecían consternados pero se mantenían al margen.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Somos nosotros!- el más bajo de los tres exclamó casi con desesperación.

-Son Guillermo, Fransisca y Arturo...cariño -Claudia intervino mientras ponia su fina mano sobre la de él, aun así ella también miraba con desconfianza a las personas frente a ellos.

Salvador estaba seguro de que no tenía hermanos. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía varios amigos, estaba comprometido con Claudia y trabajaba en una tienda como cajero. Fue en esa recapitulación mental que se percato que no recordaba su infancia ni adolescencia. Nada como llamar mentirosa a la familia. Lanzó una grosería en su mente y cerró sus ojos intentando desvanecer la molestia de la revelación. Quizás los tres frente a él si eran sus hermanos.

Apretó fuertemente la mano de su novia y miro a Fransisca, después a Guillermo (el bajo) y a Arturo (el alto), pero no pudo recordarlos de ninguna parte.

-Si no nos crees puedes preguntarle a tu jefe - Guillermo dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos -Yo vine aquí como buen hermano mayor...deje cosas en casa pero aún así estas jugando al amnésico.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo un celular comenzó a sonar y la joven sacó de una bolsa café un celular de buena marca y última generación, como recién conprado. Por sus acentos sabía que ninguno de sus "hermanos" era de ninguna región de El Salvador, y el mismo doctor le había informado que habían llegado del aeropuerto. Volviendo a verlos sus ropas podrían ser informales pero eran de calidad. Salvador en cambio recordaba haber renunciado a comprar ropa porque su sueldo de cajero no le alcanzaba.

Franaica "Xica" contestó el teléfono con su acento cantado, sus ojos se cerraron un poco y salió de la habitación con cara roja de vergüenza. Los otros dos desconocidos la vieron con cejas levantadas pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Entonces no nos recuerdas?- Arturo preguntó mientras acomodaba sus lentes, no espero respuesta y cambio la conversación a Guillermo- A un conocido nuestro le paso igual hace poco ¿recuerdas? El Señor Alfred nos pidió ayuda para curarlo.

-¡Oh, sí! El señor Yao se burlo a carcajadas durante esa conferencia- Guillerm contuvo una carcajada y volteo a mirar a Salvador aun con canchetes inflados- ¿Ahora qué?

-¡Esto no es gracioso!- Claudia se levantó sin soltar la mano de su novio -¡Si Chava no los recuerda no es motivo de diversión! ¡Es qué...! ¡Ustedes no entienden que la boda es dentro de pronto! ¡Y él..!

Claudia no continuó pero sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto, había furia que también estaba dirigida al mismo Salvador.

-Cierto...Gua..Temo comentó algo al respecto. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Salvador finalmente comprendió porque le había apodado "Duro" a este conocido en su lista de contactos. Su voz era casi mecánica y sus gestos parecían estar calculados.

-¡Dentro de dos semanas!- Claudia gritó con cara roja.

Salvador comprendió en ese momento que su prometida estaba enojada porque él no le había avisado a su supuesta familia. A su aparentemente rica y distante familia.

El silencio volvió a ellos y nisiquera la interrupción de una mujer llamada Alicia Duran y la tal Fransisca consiguieron hacer que alguien articulara más de dos palabras seguidas.

Salvador comenzaba a detestarlos.

* * *

México dormía en el sillón de la sala del apartamento de El Salvador y su novia. Sus dos hermanos encima de una cobija que habían colocado en el suelo. En un sillón de dos piezas Alicia Duran que se hizo pasar por novia de Honduras dormitaba con el ceño fruncido.

Honduras se sentía encerrado en tan pequeño apartamento, solamente un día atras había paseado por una de sus playas y ahora estaba confinado a un apartamento en el municipio de San Miguel.

Si no fuera por la dichosa boda la representación del país hondureño hubiera tomado el primer vuelo al Distrito Central. En otras ocasiones su hermano se había comprometido pero nunca llegaban a la distancia de un mes de la fecha. Normalmente la humana y él discutian y ya no se volvian a hablar, lo cual para su hermanito era un alivio a la larga. Después de todo las relaciones entre humanos y países eran secretas, especialmente para la pareja que casi jamás se entraba del carácter de país del otro. Eran en opinión de Honduras simples juegos, una relación de mentiritas.

Toda la tarde había sido un caos, llamarle a Guatemala y a México por sus alias humanos no era de sus actividades favoritas. El hecho de que Salvador les hubiera puesto apodos que nada tenían que ver con los alias era molesto.

México utilizaba "Maria José" desde hace tres sexenios, Guatemala "Roberto" desde un incidente hace ya 10 años. Honduras había elegido "Andrés" hace 15 años al principio del milenio. Eran solamente máscaras que a los latinoamericanos y a los africanos les gustaba variar, pero así le irritaba en la nariz como El Salvador había decidido bautizarlos con otros nombres y apellidos.

Cuando recuperara la memoria se las iba a pagar.

Una mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Honduras y el aroma de México llegó a él sin buscarlo.

-¿Esta todo bien...Andrés?- ella solía a saltar al nombre humano cuando había humanos cerca, Alicia aunque dormida contaba como uno.

-Es Arturo -Honduras corrigió en un susurro.

-...¿Sí?...lo había olvidado.

Ella soltó aire por la nariz como si hubiera algo gracioso.

Honduras llevó su mano a la de su hermana y la sujeto suavemente, recordando los ojos llenos de desconfianza de El Salvador, como éste había titubeado al invitarlos a quedarse con él un par de días. Quizás lo peor era que incluso con una fachada de amabilidad siempre existió un aire de infamiliaridad. Después de todo habían sido criados bajo el mismo sol, trabajado arduamente y lanzandose muecas o golpes de vez en cuando como era costumbre en los días antiguos. Además eran hermanos, familia..o algo así.

-Solamente no olvides igual que él- murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar al mundo de los sueños. La luna llena brillaba por la ventana sin preocuparle la vida mundana de ningún país.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Para explicar un poco más mi headcanon, los países consideran el alias humano un simple alias. Entre ellos sus nombres son los de su país. Utilizando Sr o Srita dependiendo si pueden o no tutear al otro país.**

 **Se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me di cuenta que tengo un fic de Hetalia inconcluso. Ví que alguien lo visitó hace poco, y luego leí los reviews.**

 **Y ahora estoy aquí trabajando en él para terminarlo. Lo siento mucho, perdón a todos los que esperaban más, este es el final. Uno muy apresurado, pero pues peor es nada ¿verdad?**

 **Gracias por los reviews y de nuevo una disculpa a todos.**

* * *

En los recuerdos de ella

México comenzó a trenzar su cabello en lo que era su rutina diaria mientras pensaba en los eventos de los días anteriores.

El Salvador no los recordaba, ni su estatus como país. A ese paso tendría que realizar una moción en la próxima reunión de las Naciones Unidas, una sobre el protocolo de cómo actuar cuándo a tu vecino se le ocurre tener amnesia.

Pero eso no era lo más preocupante. Una prometida humana, lo cual complicaba todo y a la vez que era mucho mejor que un matrimonio entre países (México se hubiera vuelto loca si por ejemplo El Salvador y Guatemala se comprometieran).

—¿Así que somos hermanos? No veo el parecido -El Salvador dijo en cuanto ella terminó de hacer su trenza —¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

—Sí, somos hermanos. Y sí, por favor. Lo que sea está bien.

—Mmm, sabes, no te creo — el país centroamericano alzó una ceja acusatoria.

—Tienes razón, huevos fritos o no me hagas nada de desayuno.

El Salvador respingo antes de acceder con la cabeza. México sonrió triunfante, siempre podía contar con que su hermano sería un galán.

Poco tiempo después entraron a la cocina Guatemala y Honduras, detrás de ellos la guardaespaldas de su vecino del sur y la novia de el amnésico.

—Va a ser difícil pagar la cuenta del hospital —la humana dijo en voz alta mientras sus ojos revisaban a los que ella creía eran "falsos" familiares.

—Sí, y más con mi salario. Por suerte tengo hermanos ricos — el dueño de la casa dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a ellos, eso sí, sin descuidar los huevos que estaba friendo.

Guatemala tragó una carcajada y Honduras abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, después observó su reloj de marca cómo intentado descubrir cuál era el problema. Las dos humanas se voltearon a ver una a la otra cómo intercambiando un mensaje secreto de la forma en que los humanos lo hacían de vez en cuando.

México intentó descifrarlo, pero era como intentar entender el silencio de los árboles.

—No te preocupes, Chava —Guatemala decidió dar su opinión aunque Honduras negaba con la cabeza —Tus gastos los cubre el erario público.

El amnésico soltó la sartén al escuchar esas palabras y miró a su hermano con el más profundo desprecio, como si hubieran ofendido a uno de sus próceres

—No trabajo para el gobierno -El Salvador dijo molesto—, soy un agente libre.

Esta vez fue México la que reaccionó de una forma extrema, llevando sus manos hacia su boca, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. Honduras empalideció y Guatemala optó por tomar un vaso de agua.

—Alicia —Honduras miró a su guardaespaldas, su tono igual de monótono que siempre —¿Está El Salvador en guerra contra sí mismo? Ese tipo de eventos me debe ser informado, y más con la situación actual en casa.

Guatemala golpeó a su hermano mayor-menor antes de recordarle que su hermanito estaba amnésico y que estaba asustando a la novia. México recobró el aire al recordar eso. Un país rara vez actuaba como "agente libre" o "fuera del gobierno". Ellos estaban formados por el territorio, la población y el gobierno, y vivían en un estado en el que eran los tres sin serlo.

—En todo caso, necesito un préstamo —El Salvador sentenció y colocó los huevos fritos sobre la mesa —Y cómo son mis hermanos, supongo que no habrá intereses.

Guatemala comenzó a servirse un plato de comida sonriendo —Oh, mi hermanito, entre nosotros siempre hay intereses. Pero no te preocupes, te lo voy a condonar así que..

—Yo te prestaré dinero sin intereses —Honduras interrumpió.

—Mejor lo hago yo —México ofreció —Mis..salarios son los más altos y tengo una cuenta de la cual mi jefe no sabe.

—¿Tu jefe no sabe? Mi casa es un caos, por eso es que mi jefe no sabe qué estoy aquí —Guatemala dijo casi sonriendo, sin embargo su expresión cambió a una más sería un segundo después—¿Pero la tuya? Apuesto que tienes al FBI mexicano viendo todas tus cuentas y pasando la información a tu jefe.

—Gua... Guillermo, sabes que no es así. Además, Alfred tiene al FBI en su casa y él tiene varias cuentas secretas.

—Alfred es Alfred. Él hace lo que le da la gana. Cómo cuando te golpeó para que le vendieras tu patio trasero —Guatemala alzó su voz y obtuvo la reacción esperada. México sintió la sangre irse a su cara y el calor en su garganta fue tal que la dejó muda.

Ella volteó a ver a todos antes de salir corriendo por la cocina e inmediatamente Honduras fue en su persecución.

Salvador jamás había esperado que su "familia" fuera tan dramática, sin embargo, al ver la cara roja de Temo y cómo esté siguió con su mirada a su "hermana" sintió que lo estaban intentando timar de la forma más ridícula posible.

Después de todo, Salvador era bueno analizado gente. Por ello entendió que Temo tenía celos del tal Alfred y desde que había conocido a su familia tenía la impresión que entre los dos "hermanos" había una historia romántica.

Su novia parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

Claudia y él se habían conocido en el trabajo y habían descubierto gustos similares tanto por el cine como por el análisis de las personas, por eso no era extraño que ambos desconfiaran de la falsa familia que había llegado de la nada.

Temo se puso de pie y dijo que se iba a comprar cervezas.

—Linda familia —Claudia señaló y Salvador estuvo de acuerdo.

Salvador volvía de unas compras cuando vio a su dichosa hermana Francisca hablando por teléfono en el parque cerca de su casa. Era una oportunidad de saber más, por lo que con sigilo se ocultó detrás de un muro del parque y aguzó su oído para escucharla.

—Ya te dije que no...Mira, solo vamos a estar aquí para asegurarnos que no se case..¿amor? No eres una colonia o un virreinato,, ¡piensa! ¡Jamás termina bien! ¿verdad?..¿quíen...O demo..Hasta luego.

Su hermana planeaba arruinar su boda.

Salvador sintió su sangre arder. Para él ellos eran una panda de mentirosos que debía desenmascarar. Por eso camino a su casa a toda prisa y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

En la sala, el dichoso Arturo dormía y Salvador se acercó a la mochila de su "hermano" con cautela, y busco su celular. Descubriría el fraude de un modo u otro.

El dispositivo no tenía clave para su suerte. Los nombres de los contactos eran diferentes al de los del celular de Salvador a pesar de ser los mismos número. Por ejemplo, Francisca estaba registrada bajo el nombre de "María José". Después fue a buscar fotos. La mayoría era de edificios o playas.

—Espiar a otros es esperado, pero aun así, es necesario mostrar discreción — una voz calmada dijo desde detrás de Salvador y este volteo a ver a su "hermano" mirándolo con ojos fríos y una mano extendida pidiendo de vuelta su celular.

—No son mis hermanos. Quieren romper mi compromiso —Salvador apretó el celular negando al otro su comando no verbal. Estaba molesto y algo de y eso se plasmó en el timbre de su voz —Se aprovechan de que no puedo recordar nada para...No sé para qué.

—Ese es mi celular —Arturo arrebató el celular y lo guardó de vuelta en su equipaje, ignorando a Salvador casi por completo —En cuanto el resto vuelva, nos iremos de aquí.

Guillermo, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre, se acercó a despedirlo mientras sus hermanos alzaban el equipaje en un taxi. Claudia aún no regresaba de su trabajo y por eso Salvador no podía evitar sentirse solo.

—No sabes quién eres, realmente ¿crees que podrás hacer feliz a Claudia?

—Más de lo que hiciste feliz a Francisca —Salvador se burló y vio las facciones joviales del otro endurecer como el mármol.

—Lo que pasó entre ella y yo fue hace años. Y jamás dijimos que fue por amor, era una cuestión política-militar. Tú fuiste beneficiado también —la mano del otro agarró la muñeca de Salvador con fuerza aterradora —¿Crees que hubiéramos podido contra Él de otra forma? Perdí varias cosas en ese matrimonio, pero ella no fue una de esas.

—¿Y aún así le llamas hermana? Eso es enfermo.

—¡Tu no sabes qué eres! — el otro alzó un puño antes de que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos— Jamás resultará bien. Ya lo he visto, varias veces, no puedes amarla como ella merece y un día, tendrás hijos que te dirán 'papá', y entonces, ¡serás llamado al deber y los dejarás para siempre! Únicamente te quedarán sus tumbas como recuerdo.

Guillermo sacudió la cabeza de un mal recuerdo, pero sin conseguir quitar su cara amargada, y después marchó con rapidez al carro sin voltear atrás.

Salvador miró el carro marcharse. Una vez que desapareció de su vista volvió a su departamento. Sin sus "hermanos" todo estaba vacío y su cabeza no dejaba de preguntar los por qué.

Fue a buscar su celular para llamar a sus amigos, necesitaba distraerse y alejarse de las dudas. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo distrajo. No había nadie, y se dió cuenta que nadie había tocado. Pero el llamado había comenzado y él lo seguiría como las olas siguen el viento.

Una hora después, El Salvador estaba en la ciudad de San Salvador, no entendía porque caminaba rumbo a la Casa Presidencial. Se sentía caminando en un sueño hasta que su celular vibró.

No recordaba haberlo comprado ni el nombre de la persona, pero si la Lada.

—Hola— contestó esperando confirmar la identidad del otro por su voz ya que el nombre no coincidía con el oficial.

—Se que no quieres tener nada que ver con nosotros — Honduras dijo en un tono serio, gélido, y El Salvador decidió no interrumpir la broma aún—Pero, ¿qué le dijiste a Temo?

Era demasiado serio, así que El Salvador prefirió no seguir el juego. En el minúsculo caso que no fuera una broma era mejor no actuar como payaso.

—¿Temo? No te entiendo, Honduras.

Hubo silencio en la línea por unos segundos y pudo escuchar varias voces hablando entre sí. México tenía para variar un tono bronco y él se sintió un poco molesto por ello. También estaba Guatemala alzando su voz y la de una mujer con acento hondureño.

El Salvador alzó la comisura del labio en desaprobación. Una fiesta quizá. Y él no había sido invitado.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer Honduras, luego te hablo.

Claudia volvió a su departamento y encontró un cheque sobre una nota del hermano de Salvador donde el hondureño pedía disculpas por las molestias.

Espero dos años a que su prometido volviera, las autoridades se negaron a buscarlo, argumentando que ya lo habían encontrado en otra parte del país y estaba bien, pero no le dijeron dónde.

Una tarde, mientras visitaba Guatemala por un congreso, vio a los dos supuestos hermanos de Salvador hablando entre ellos y se dirigió a saludarlos (interrogatorios) sin embargo en los ojos del más bajo de los dos no hubo signo de reconocimiento al verla.

—Vaya, me extraña que no me recuerdes, aunque salí con tu hermano amnésico —ella señaló dejando un poco del disgusto que sentía transmitirse en sus palabras.

—O sí, Salvador...Fue hace tiempo ya, no recuerdo mucho —el hondureño, que era quién más o menos la reconoció forzó un tono cordial.

—¿No vas a preguntar cómo está él? —ella preguntó, queriendo saber lo que ellos sabían. Quizá Salvador también los había abandonado a ellos.

—El está bien, lo siento. Se que lo amabas, siempre es así. Pero a pesar de ser soberano e independiente, no se pertenece así mismo. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace.

Claudia abrió sus ojos y vio al hondureño y al guatemalteco en una nueva luz. Sus formas humanas parecían recordarle a las montañas y lagos, a las calles empinadas o al clima húmedo del verano. En ese instante comprendió un mensaje que iba más allá de lo tangible. Quizá siempre lo había sabido.

Dió unos pasos hacia atrás, ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse.

Las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos en cuanto se alejó de ellos, cayendo por sus mejillas sin ser detenidas. Intentando sacar el dolor de su corazón y cuerpo. Volteó a ver el cielo, confundida, triste y despechada. A pesar de todo seguía amando a su país.

Fin


End file.
